Due to such advantages as small volume, low power consumption and being free of radiation, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has become a dominant product in the display field.
During the manufacture, in order to ensure a normal operation of a final LCD, it is necessary to detect an LCD module after formation of the module, and a defective product need to be reworked.
In a reworking process, a large number of protection films need to be attached, so as to protect non-defective portions of the defective product in the case of repairing a defective portion of the defective product. Currently, the protection film is usually attached manually. On one hand, due to a non-standard operation, in the case that the protection film is picked up, folds may occur at a surface of the protection film and thereby the protection film may be damaged, resulting in an increase in the manufacture cost. On the other hand, in the case that the protection film is picked up by hand, a foreign matter on gloves may be adhered onto an inner side of the protection film, thereby adversely affecting the protection effect by the foreign matter.